I Forgive You
by Chupachupss
Summary: 4X09. Que se serait-il passé si Caroline avait été là à temps pour secourir Mme Lockwood ? La bouteille de champagne vide dans la main de l'Originel la nargue alors qu'une peur profonde l'a saisie à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui la comprenait vraiment. Klaus/Caroline. OS.


OS écrit alors que je mettais en boucle la chanson de "Bastille" : Oblivion.

Elle est magnifique et est présente dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 4 de The Vampire Diaries. Je vous la conseille vivement pendant ce temps de lecture.

* * *

**"On dit de s'attacher en voiture car cela pourrait nous sauver la vie. Il est amusant de constater qu'en amour, c'est tout l'inverse..."**

Caroline venait d'arriver dans le manoir des Salvatore, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine au vue des évènements récents. Klaus était en ce moment-même en train de décapiter tous ses hybrides et cette simple idée la faisait frémir. Après toutes ses tentatives pour la séduire, pour lui montrer cette part d'humanité, elle avait dû mal à se rendre compte qu'il n'était comme ça qu'avec elle. Les autres ne recevaient aucune pitié.

Elle marcha dans le salon, ses talons résonnant contre le sol de la pièce, et sa robe ivoire bougeant contre ses jambes au fur et à mesure de ses avancées. Elle rejoignit rapidement Stefan.

« Matt ne trouve pas April, je n'arrive pas à joindre Tyler. C'est un désastre ! »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil alors qu'elle exhalait bruyamment d'un soupir désespéré. Cette vie ne se finira-t-elle jamais ? Stefan avait une expression impassible et fixait ses pieds avec un regard dénué d'attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Caroline le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« C'est ta façon de gérer une crise, parce qu'elle est bien plus différente de la mienne ?! »

Stefan leva la tête, il semblait être dans de profondes pensées. Finalement, il s'expliqua :

« Tu sais, je pensais que je serais plus heureux de regarder Klaus aller directement dans un massacre, mais pour une quelconque raison je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de… Culpabilité. »

Un léger silence suivit ses mots. Au fond, Caroline était légèrement soulagée de savoir que son ami ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Toute la journée elle avait été embarquée dans ce sentiment de trahison qui était tellement insupportable.

« Oui, ne m'en parle pas. Toute la journée j'ai essayé de me rappeler toutes les horribles choses qu'il a faites.

- Tu vois c'est ça le truc… Nous avons tous fait d'horribles choses, et j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui nous rend mieux que lui. Et je pense que ça vient juste du fait que nous avons de la famille en qui nous pouvons faire confiance. »

La blonde réfléchit à ses mots. Klaus avait mille ans d'existence, il avait eu le temps de faire toutes ces horribles choses. Mais ce que disait Stefan était vrai, ils n'étaient pas mieux que lui sur ce point. Seulement, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ça, elle ne pouvait pas laisser entrer l'idée que Klaus était égal à eux. Car ce côté-là était faux. Certains de ses actes n'étaient même pas justifiés, alors que le groupe avait toujours eu une raison de commettre des choses plus ou moins horribles. Caroline savait que l'hybride n'était pas si mauvais qu'il prétendait l'être, elle connaissait son humanité même s'il ferait tout pour la contredire et la faire entendre raison sur ce point.

Klaus avait une famille. Une famille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder bien longtemps auprès de lui, entre Elijah et Kol qui étaient partis dieu sait où, Rebekah qui reposait encore dans un cercueil, Esther qui avait voulu réparer son erreur commise en souhaitant exterminer tous ses enfants, Mikael qui avait pourchassé Klaus et Rebekah pendant des siècles dans l'espoir de voir ce fils bâtard mort, et Finn qu'ils avaient tué dans le seul but de voir tous les Originaux disparaître. Elle était consciente d'avoir joué un rôle, dans la mort de ce dernier, et elle savait qu'ils avaient tué le _frère_ de Klaus. Même si elle n'avait pas été sur place le moment venu, elle avait été mise au courant de tout ce qui passait de leur côté et avait même assisté à une séance d'entraînement pour tuer les Originels. Alors qu'est-ce qui les rendait mieux que lui ? Il a tué Jenna, certes.

Mais, bien que la blonde ne pourrait jamais pardonner cet acte, elle savait que ce n'était que pour devenir hybride, et ainsi, intouchable et deux fois plus puissant. Une vie parmi tant d'autres. Il avait tué Jules aussi, mais personne ne semblait s'en souvenir. Donc en quoi le meurtre de Jenna était-il différent ? Il était différent parce que c'était une proche et une personne à qui elle avait été attachée. Voilà tout.

Et elle ? Elle avait tué un innocent. Avec une famille, des amis, des proches qui avaient pleuré sa mort et qui ne l'auraient sans doute jamais pardonnée s'ils avaient su…

Un seul.

Seulement, Caroline n'avait qu'une seule année de vampirisme.

Klaus en avait mille.

Comment sera-t-elle dans mille ans ?

Stefan avait retrouvé ce regard imperceptible et lointain.

« Tu as raison, Stefan, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement, la confiance est tellement importante. »

Elle repensa soudainement au secret qu'on lui avait promis de ne pas divulguer. La blonde regarda Stefan avec tristesse. Son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et elle se sentait tellement mal avec tous ces secrets. Il méritait de savoir, même si la vérité blessait et qu'Elena voulait lui épargner cette peine, cacher cette réalité ne fera que renforcer sa douleur.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Damon ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. »

Elle allait lui dire, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire sachant qu'Elena la détesterait probablement pour ça, et qu'elle détruirait le cœur de Stefan dans la seconde qui suivrait.

« Oui il est toujours avec Jérémy dans la maison près du lac, répondit Stefan les sourcils froncés.

- A-t-il précisé, où était Elena ? »

Elle le regarda. Stefan s'approcha doucement d'elle, son expression était un mélange de perplexité et d'appréhension.

« Attends, pourquoi… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Caroline n'osa pas répondre, se contentant de soutenir son regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire. Stefan fit de nouveau quelques pas de plus.

« Ils sont ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? »

La blonde le fixait, redoutant sa réaction.

« _Comment _sont-ils ensembles ? »

Elle ne disait toujours rien, les mots ne sortant pas. Comment dire à votre meilleur ami que son amour venait juste de coucher son propre frère ?

« Caroline, dis-moi, comment sont-ils ensembles. »

Il y eût un silence, puis Stefan baissa lentement les épaules, comprenant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé mais ne voulant tout simplement pas se l'admettre.

Elle avait _réellement _couché avec Damon.

Caroline se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise pour Stefan, elle le vit se lever, n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'Elena et Stefan étaient le parfait couple. Mais comment blâmer son amie d'être tombée pour l'obscurité de Damon et ses côtés de mauvais garçons ? Elle-même avait des problèmes sur ce même genre de choses qu'elle essayait de refouler et d'enterrer dans le fond de sa tête. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas qu'Elena soit aussi aveugle sur les actions de Damon et les choses qu'il avait commises. Comment l'avait-elle pardonné ? C'était la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résigner à poser à sa meilleure amie. Que dirait-on sur elle si elle s'abandonner à l'idée de pardonner à Klaus ? L'avis des gens autour d'elle avait toujours joué un grand rôle dans son comportement, redoutant la plupart du temps ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle. Or, Elena avait de moins en moins cette crainte, elle devenait de plus en plus autonome sur ses choix et c'était peut-être aussi ce qui l'avait fait tomber dans les bras de Damon. _Argh ! Arrête de te torturer Caroline !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Damon n'est pas Klaus._

Stefan commença à faire un tomber un pion de l'échiquier, avant de le renverser complètement. Puis ce fut le tour d'une table, d'une chaise et de pratiquement tous les pauvres meubles qui fut à sa portée dans l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, Caroline remarqua son expression achevée, détruite.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Stefan… Murmura-t-elle. »

Ses yeux se figèrent dans les siens, c'était comme si sa peine était si forte qu'elle pouvait transpercer le corps de Caroline.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Son ami se laissa faire, refermant même l'étreinte qu'elle avait déclenchée. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur le réconfort et les bras chaleureux de la blonde. Il était tellement bénéficiant à son égard d'être là pour lui, de lui avoir dit la vérité, peu importe les effets secondaires qui avaient suivis sa confession.

Elle s'écarta doucement et le regarda profondément.

« Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle le faisait pour Bonnie ou Elena lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'une amie. »

Stefan secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va aller. »

Le son de sa voix, si faible et si détruite retourna le cœur de la vampire.

« Stefan… Murmura-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Caroline. Je veux juste aller me coucher. »

Elle l'observa un instant, étudiant son expression avant d'hocher de la tête et de lui dire un « très bien ». Elle frotta sa main contre son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, elle soupira. Stefan l'ayant raccompagnée ici, elle devrait faire le chemin à pied. Cependant, ce n'était pas un problème lorsqu'on avait des capacités de vampire. La blonde courut. Après tout, cela lui permettait de réfléchir et l'air frais qui se frottait contre son visage lui procurait un bien fou.

Klaus allait-il la pardonner pour sa trahison ? En temps normal, il avait l'habitude de lui accorder une certaine clémence, comme s'il lui trouvait des excuses pour justifier ses actions contre lui. Mais là c'était différent, elle avait _conspiré_ contre lui. Elle avait fait semblant de s'être séparée avec Tyler. Puis avait gâché son plan d'origine pour finalement trahir son propre petit-ami pour obtenir le remède pour Elena et tous ceux qui le voudront.

Peut-être sera-t-il furieux contre elle, lui tournera le dos et n'essaiera plus jamais de la séduire.

Cette pensée eu une réaction étrange et inattendue sur elle. C'était la crainte. La peur de ne plus avoir cet hybride si charmeur, qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour elle, lui courir après.

Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva rapidement dans le lieu de la fête. Tous les invités étaient partis et ce qui en restait étaient des tables remplis de plusieurs verres de champagne non terminés. Elle vagabondait à travers les divers meubles qui bordaient l'allée, ressentant un étrange sentiment de solitude devant cette absence de vie humaine. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, c'était comme si quelqu'un se noyait. Elle laissa ses sens de vampire la guider et arriva peu après sur la fâcheuse scène qui la laissa sous le choc pendant quelques secondes.

Klaus, tenant fermement d'une seule main le corps de Mme Lockwood, attendant patiemment que son souffle soit impossible. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop captivé par sa nouvelle œuvre de vengeance pour faire attention à ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Une bouteille de champagne presque vide pendait dans sa deuxième main.

Sans hésiter, la blonde se dirigea vers Klaus d'une vitesse surprenante et écarta sa main du corps de la mère de Tyler. Puis elle sortit Carol de l'eau. Son cœur battait, lentement, certes, mais elle était en vie.

L'hybride la dévisageait, ahuri de la voir ici et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il aurait très bien pu garder la mainmise sur sa prise, mais sa surprise avait été si forte qu'il avait laissé Caroline l'écarter. Celle-ci, après s'être assurée que Carol était vivante, se tourna vers lui.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le sermonne sur son attitude, qu'elle lui dise qu'il était un monstre, histoire d'ajouter un sentiment de douleur en plus dans sa pitoyable soirée de trahison. Après tout, qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il était vraiment. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de Caroline après ce soir, mais il se dit qu'il réfléchirait à tout ça demain, lorsqu'il sera un peu plus sobre, et lorsque ses pensées ne seront plus influencées par l'alcool.

Cependant, ce sentiment qui le prenait lorsqu'il la voyait lui disait le contraire. Il lui disait de ne même pas prendre la peine de se poser la question, de lui pardonner immédiatement et d'une manière irréfléchie. Tandis que sa raison lui disait de s'éloigner de cette beauté divine, de cette bonté trop éclairante pour quelqu'un d'aussi rancunier et sombre que lui. De s'éloigner de cette femme qui ne faisait que lui rajouter une faiblesse et de la peine.

Mais elle ne fit rien, elle restait là à le regarder. Le terme exact serait 'dévisager'.

Il faut dire qu'il était couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds. Sa chemise blanche était parcheminée de tâches rouges impossibles à faire partir au lavage. Cela lui donnait un air menaçant tandis que le sang séchait lentement contre sa peau.

Finalement, elle s'écria :

« Tu es fou ! Tuer la mère de Tyler ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme vengeance ?! S'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué dans toute cette histoire ?

- Caroline, si je voulais un sermon, je t'aurais appelé, se contenta-t-il de répondre, la bouche pâteuse. D'ailleurs, je ne te conseille pas de me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur état, et qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire. »

La blonde le regarda pendant quelques secondes. A cet instant, il avait de gros problèmes d'élocution et sa façon de tenir la bouteille de champagne, comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux de la planète, lui fit tout de suite comprendre ce qui lui faisait dire cela.

« Tu as bu. Comprit-elle.

- Quelle perspicacité ! »

Il sourit, avant de reprendre une gorgée de la liqueur si dangereusement bonne. Le mot qu'il avait sorti avait été à peine compréhensible. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de noter que, même bourré et couvert de sang, il était incroyablement beau. Il semblait tellement désemparé et au fond, elle savait qu'il lui montrait une autre de ses faiblesses. Caroline se demanda combien de bouteilles il avait bien pu avoir bu pour réussir à atteindre ce stade. En tant qu'Originel, cela ne devait pas être fréquent d'être victime des effets de l'alcool.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et enleva doucement la bouteille de sa main.

« Ça suffit, dit-elle simplement. »

Elle la reposa au sol. Il gardait sa main accrochée à elle, comme une bouée.

« Que fais-tu ici, Caroline ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'un ton neutre qui lui laissait comprendre que ce n'était pas une sage décision. »

La blonde lâcha sa main.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Son regard changea soudainement. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas venue pour lui, pour savoir s'il allait bien. Pourquoi même cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Il savait pourtant bien que les sentiments de Caroline à son égard ne changeraient jamais, malgré ses espoirs les plus fous, ses fantasmes qui lui promettaient une folle aventure avec la jeune vampire.

Celle-ci était captivée et légèrement inquiète du visage du bel hybride. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle balada ses doigts sur ses joues, impressionnée par la quantité de sang qu'il avait pu recueillir. Elle frémit.

« Tu les as tous tués ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine, c'était une question idiote de toute façon. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Klaus qui décida de lui faire retirer sa main de sa joue.

« Tu devrais partir, l'avertit-il. Je ne sais pas encore faire de toi. »

Caroline fit quelques pas en arrière avant de finir par hocher la tête. Elle savait que ce moment était inévitable. Le moment où il choisirait si oui ou non, il lui accordait son pardon. Ses yeux brillaient à sa vue, il semblait si fragile pour quelqu'un qui venait de tuer sauvagement douze hybrides.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle était honnête et pensait réellement ses paroles. Elle était désolée de voir que toutes les personnes sur qui comptait l'hybride, l'avaient trahi. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle avait une fois de plus joué avec ses sentiments, même s'il avait ensuite deviné qu'elle venait de le distraire. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Stefan et elle comptaient pour l'Originel.

Il la lorgna silencieusement, son regard était rempli de cette étincelle triste qu'elle avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée. Quelques larmes discrètes ornaient le coin de ses yeux qui ne tombaient pas. Caroline se demanda si ses yeux le piquaient, se rappelant de cette sensation affreuse qui la démangeait à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre en larmes.

Il comprit qu'elle pensait ses paroles et hocha la tête.

Et maintenant ?

Ils étaient tous les deux-là, à se dévisager sans savoir quoi faire de la suite des évènements.

Ce fut Caroline qui troubla ce silence pesant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, remarquant que Carol avait repris connaissance et que malgré son choc, son instinct de survie lui dictait de s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle vit que Klaus était occupé. Puis elle murmura ce simple mot :

« Viens… »

Elle lui prit la main. D'une poigne si forte qu'il lui aurait fallu utiliser sa force d'hybride pour la lui faire retirer. Seulement, il ne le fit pas et demanda :

« Où ?

- Chez toi. »

Etait-ce un nouveau piège ? Caroline persistait-elle à le vouloir mort ? Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Je te jure que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Mais Klaus ne cessait de l'observer de cette façon si agaçante, que la vampire dû réfléchir à une manière qui lui permettrait de la croire. Elle dirigea sa main vers son cœur, mettant sa paume contre sa belle robe ivoire alors qu'il la laissait faire.

Ce contact les réchauffa tous les deux, tandis qu'un sentiment de plénitude les envahirent à ce simple touchée.

Il la regarda avec interrogation.

« Ecoute mon cœur, Klaus. Je te jure que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Il restait stable. L'Originel ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le fait que Caroline faisait tout pour qu'il la croit.

« … Je veux juste t'aider, termina-t-elle. »

Il rouvrit ses paupières, surpris par cet aveu. Elle tenait toujours sa main contre son cœur, enroulant ses doigts aux siens pour la faire tenir.

« Je te crois. »

Elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de se diriger avec lui vers la maison Mikaelson.

**XxXxX**

Ils étaient à l'entrée du manoir, un silence pesant régnait dans cette atmosphère si lourde et déstabilisante. Mais Caroline n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle savait que Klaus était entre deux planètes, à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter. Elle remarqua ses yeux fatigués, il ne la regardait plus de cette manière qui la faisait passer pour une reine, il la regardait sans la voir, et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle lui prit la main, le guidant vers la salle de bain, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait y faire. Elle savait simplement qu'elle devait lui enlever tout ce sang, il n'allait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment et la blonde avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'il aille se coucher avant de commettre un autre meurtre. Elle eût une petite pensée pour Mme Lockwood. Que ce serait-il passé si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps ? Elle l'aurait tellement détesté, détesté de faire encore plus de mal à Tyler. Mais lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que les deux subissaient une même douleur secondaire, bien que légèrement différente. La douleur de Tyler était l'échec de sa vengeance, parce que Klaus l'avait un jour transformé en hybride et l'avait traité comme l'un de ses esclaves (il avait également essayé de séduire sa petite-amie pendant des mois). Alors que la douleur de l'Originel était la solitude, le fait de voir que même lorsqu'il avait arrêté de menacer tout le monde, on continuait à s'acharner sur l'espoir de le voir mort. La seule douleur commune des deux hybrides était la confiance qu'ils avaient donnée aux mauvaises personnes et à la trahison qui en avait suivi.

Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle faisait partie des deux côtés. Elle avait trahi Tyler, sur son plan, et elle avait trahi Klaus en ne lui disant pas ce qui allait se passer et en multipliant ses jeux de séductions dans le simple but de le distraire.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, la vampire secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées, et s'empara d'un gant de toilette, qu'elle imprégna d'eau fraiche avant de l'appliquer sur le visage méconnaissable de l'Originel.

Celui-ci la regardait faire, légèrement troublé par ce qu'elle faisait.

La blonde essuya sa joue, frottant doucement et appliquant une pression sur sa peau. Elle sentait ses yeux posés sur elle, la dévorant du regard sans pour étant être de cette même lueur impressionnée qu'elle avait l'habitude de reconnaître. Elle rinça le gant lorsqu'il fut imbibé de sang, regardant le liquide rouge mélangé à l'eau couler dans l'évier. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire cela un jour, et elle s'étonnait elle-même d'être ici. Peut-être était-ce la faute de sa compassion et de sa gentillesse lorsque quelqu'un était mal en point, qui l'avait menée jusque-là. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et sérieusement, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Elle serra le gant, faisant couler l'eau avant de s'attaquer une seconde fois sur le nettoyage de son visage.

Klaus mit sa main sur celle qui tenait le gant et l'abaissa doucement, son regard de feu la fixait avec intensité.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, love ? »

Elle sourit, ce surnom lui avait tellement manqué, et l'idée de le voir le prononcer pour la décrire retirait un petit poids dans son cœur.

« Je tiens à me faire pardonner pour ce soir. Et j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante à ton sujet avec Stefan, rajouta-t-elle. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Tyler ? Demanda-t-il en prononçant sèchement ce dernier mot. »

La blonde baissa le regard, s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait suivre pour son petit-ami. A vrai dire, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir, elle doutait si ce mot les qualifiait toujours.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, admit-elle, il est allé voir les hybrides après que tu… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de lui. Il a dû s'enfuir, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Klaus se demandait si elle lui disait la vérité, si elle n'était pas encore en train de protéger le louveteau. Pourtant, elle semblait honnête. Il leva une main tremblante, remettant sa main contre sa joue pour qu'elle puisse continuer son œuvre. La blonde poussa un léger soupir avant de poursuivre ses gestes. Puis, finalement, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sang séché partait difficilement, elle râla.

« C'est pas vrai ! Comment ça se fait que ça ne part pas ? Gronda-t-elle. »

Klaus chancelait, d'un pied à l'autre, il semblait à peine pouvoir se tenir debout. Caroline eût une idée.

« Bon, ça suffit, viens. »

Elle le saisit par le bras et le dirigea vers la douche. Elle déboutonna sa chemise couverte de tâches rouges avant de la laisser tomber mollement par terre, découvrant son torse svelte et parfaitement sculpté. Elle nota d'ailleurs le tatouage qui ornait le haut de son épaule avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de la douche.

« J'ai lu quelque part que ça aidait beaucoup, déclara-t-elle. »

Puis elle régla la température au plus bas et tourna le bouton. Klaus se prit soudainement une rosée d'eau glacée et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda d'un air anxieux.

« Caroline ? Demanda-t-il, revenant petit à petit dans le monde de la sobriété. »

La blonde hocha la tête sans répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. L'eau coulait encore sur ses cheveux, glissant rapidement de sa tête, se dirigeant vers le bas de son torse pour finalement finir par mouiller complètement son pantalon. Le reste de sang séché commençait déjà à partir et de petites gouttes réussirent à atteindre par quelques endroits la jolie vampire, qui sortit de ses pensées grâce à ces éclats d'eau glacée.

« J-Je… »

Elle fit une brève tentative pour parler mais tous ces évènements étaient tellement déroutants qu'elle en perdait le sens des mots. Klaus l'observait avec cette expression qui le définissait bien, ce regard d'impassibilité qui lui laissait seulement comprendre qu'il avait dû mal à réaliser qu'elle était avec elle sous la douche.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchota-t-elle. »

Sa phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure à peine perceptible, mais au moins elle avait réussi à aligner deux mots.

La tête de Klaus le brûlait, les effets de l'alcool se dissipant lentement. Les vampires ne ressentaient habituellement pas le froid, mais le choc agissait toujours sur eux et leur corps. La sensation n'était pas ressentie par le vampire, mais c'était comme si leur corps comprenait ce qui se passait. Ce sentiment n'était que pour le froid, car à contrario, les vampires ressentaient la chaleur, qui devenait parfois même insupportable à cause de leurs émotions décuplées.

L'Originel resta un moment pantois. Puis finit par secouer la tête de bas en haut. La blonde frissonna d'anxiété et d'appréhension. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, de fait que l'eau l'atteignait pratiquement complètement à présent. Les pointes de ses cheveux devenaient déjà mouillées et commençaient à goutter dans la cuve de douche.

Klaus la dévorait du regard, remarquant que les gouttes tombaient désormais sur son visage, lui donnant l'illusion de la voir pleurer.

« Tu ne devrais tellement pas être ici, continua-t-il doucement. »

Elle resta immobile, le fixant profondément, comme si elle tentait de sonder son âme.

« Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Il y a quelques minutes, elle n'aurait probablement jamais osé lui parler sur son ton, surtout dans son état de sobriété. Mais maintenant, elle s'était mise à l'idée que Klaus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et sa façon de lui dire de partir ne lui faisait pas peur, car elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de la tuer. Elle redoutait simplement qu'il ne soit pas capable de la pardonner également.

L'hybride soupira, laissant enfin montrer sa vulnérabilité.

« Rien, je suppose, admit-il, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je sais. Mais je le veux. »

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez moi ?

- Eh bien… Tu n'avais pas l'air assez en forme pour être capable de retourner chez toi tout seul.

- Tu serais étonnée de savoir de quoi je suis capable, Caroline. »

_Oh non, pas 'Caroline'_. Pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas la pardonner, à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, lui, l'homme à qui elle n'avait jamais donné la chance de lui montrer ce qu'était l'amitié. A l'idée de ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ses choix les plus personnels. Ces choix, ses espoirs, ses rêves, que personne ne s'était jamais pris la peine de lui demander.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des gouttes qui venaient parfois faire quelques sauts dans ses prunelles bleues, ou si c'était simplement la situation qui la mettait dans cet état. Klaus nota ce changement malgré ses allusions précédentes. Il réfléchit à ses mots, qu'il avait déjà entendu, mais qui ne faisaient pas de mal à être réentendus.

« S'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle, dis quelque chose. »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soirée se serait finit en excuses envers l'Originel. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour _besoin_ de s'excuser envers _lui_.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Caroline ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi persistes-tu à te faire du mal alors que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi-même me laisser une chance ? Toutes ces rejections, et là tu interviens ce soir, m'empêchant de commettre un meurtre de plus sur ma liste de vengeance et te permets de me ramener chez moi dans le seul but de nettoyer tout le sang qui s'est répandu sur moi. Tu t'excuses, tu espères que je te pardonne, et ensuite quoi ? Je le fais et que se passera-t-il, Caroline ? Tu continueras encore à me rejeter, à me dire des choses blessantes pour me faire simplement partir alors que tu aimes toutes ces insistances à ton égard. C'est une simple question. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

La blonde resta la bouche ouverte, ahurie par sa tirade de mots qui avaient assez bien résumé tout ce qu'elle lui faisait.

« J'attends de toi que tu sois mon ami, je ne veux pas continuer à te repousser Klaus, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser la chance que tu me demandes. Je ne peux pas. C'est mal. Mes amis… Que penseront-ils de moi ? Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan… Tyler ? »

Le regard de l'Originel s'assombrit à cette simple mention.

« Tu vas retourner avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? T'enliser dans cette relation enfantine pour que tes insécurités sur tes sentiments soient rassurées ?

- Tyler et moi, c'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple relation enfantine, Klaus. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque tout à commencer, tu ne peux pas nous juger simplement parce que tu es arrivé au moment où nous étions dans un moment difficile, à cause de sa transformation. Transformation que _tu_ as déclenchée. »

Et voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous la douche, à régler leurs comptes tandis que l'eau glacée coulait sur leur peau. Caroline avait mis un doigt sur le torse de l'hybride pour compléter ses mots. Ce contact les fit tous les deux frissonner. Elle se rapprocha, sa tête se faisant à son tour tremper complètement, et ferma alors la distance entre eux pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres.

« Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, je ne juge pas tes choix, mais que ce soit avant mon arrivée ou après, votre relation reste basée sur ta raison qui te pousse à choisir le bon garçon, avec qui tu as le droit de te montrer en public, de présenter à ta mère et de t'amuser avec tes amis avec lui. Tu as trop peur du regard des autres. »

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de blonde, à peine perceptible entre toutes ces gouttes d'eau qui défilaient en même temps. Mais la jeune vampire vit au regard de l'hybride qu'il avait très bien vu cette partie d'eau, beaucoup plus naturelle que celle qui s'écoulait sur eux. Il mit une main sur sa joue, n'attendant pas forcément une réponse de sa part sur les réalités qu'il venait de poser. Seulement, il en obtint une tout de même.

« Tu as raison, admit-elle, ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus vulnérable, mais ce n'est pas en me le disant que je vais changer cela. Je disais la vérité en déclarant que je voulais devenir ton amie, Klaus. Mais tu te doutes que je vais devoir y aller lentement, je ne peux faire cela si radicalement, pas avec ces derniers évènements.

- Et pourtant tu as fermé les yeux là-dessus depuis le début de la soirée, remarqua-t-il en caressant de son pouce son visage. Tu es vraiment si imprévisible, sweetheart. »

Elle sourit en retrouvant ce surnom si familier.

Il se dégagea d'elle pour tourner le bouton qui actionnait l'eau et ils furent enfin libérer de cette pression glacée. Etrangement, Caroline se sentait bouillante, comme si toute cette fraîcheur n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. Ils étaient debout dans la cuve, mouillés jusqu'aux pieds, à se regarder pendant ce qui semblait des heures.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le contact en premier. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller chercher une serviette dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de la salle de bain. Il en prit deux, et lui en tendit une. Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de la passer sur son visage. Klaus la fit patienter pendant quelques instants avant de revenir avec un de ses T-shirt, complètement noir et un jogging. Caroline se changea rapidement et lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre, elle le dévora du regard.

Il s'était changé et portait un T-shirt blanc, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et à semi mouillé ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle, et en le voyant remonter sa braguette de pantalon, elle en conclut qu'il venait juste d'enfiler son jean noir.

Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et il se retourna. Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'incita à rentrer. Comme si elle était chez elle, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur lui, attendant qu'il vienne s'installer à côté d'elle.

Ce qu'il fit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que l'hybride ne brise ce moment de réflexion.

« Je suis prêt à accepter tout ce que tu as à me donner, love. Déclara-t-il enfin. »

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle fixait ses pieds d'un air pensif. _Il est prêt à accepter tout ce que j'ai à lui donner_, pensa-t-elle. Cet homme persistait à la surprendre et à lui montrer combien il tenait à elle à chaque minute qui passait. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour lui rendre son regard. Et hocha la tête, se rendant compte qu'en faisant ce simple geste, elle acceptait d'être son amie.

Il sourit, puis se leva et l'interrogea sur la suite des évènements :

« Tu souhaiterais peut-être rentrer chez toi, désormais … ? »

Sa question avait une pointe de tristesse qui fit comprendre à la blonde qu'il disait cette phrase avec résignation. Elle se doutait que Stefan avait envie d'être seul, qu'Elena était probablement avec Damon à la maison du lac en ce moment même, sa mère travaillait cette nuit, Matt serait rentré chez lui après avoir tenté de joindre April et… et Tyler était Dieu sait où. Elle avait irrésistiblement besoin d'un ami et venait à peine de conclure un marché sur cette relation avec Klaus.

« Non, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester ici ce soir, répondit-elle. »

De la surprise brilla dans les prunelles de l'hybride et il décrocha un léger sourire.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, expliqua-t-elle devant sa mine confuse. »

Klaus essayait de refouler ses suspicions et sa raison qui lui disait que cette soirée était bien trop étrange pour faire confiance à la blonde qui l'avait trahi quelques heures plus tôt. Caroline comprit rapidement le dilemme qui se déroulait dans sa tête à ce moment-même.

« Klaus, je t'ai déjà prouvée que je voulais être ici, que je disais la vérité. Tu parles de _moi _qui persiste à ne pas te laisser de chance, à ne pas te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait. Et pourtant, _tu_ persistes à faire exactement la même chose que moi. »

L'Originel la fixa pendant un instant avant de finalement se laisser convaincre, espérant profondément que son cœur ne l'emmenait pas dans sa chute. Il éteignit la lumière d'un seul coup et retourna vers elle, toujours assise sur le lit. Une lumière vive et blanche transperçait les couleurs sombres de la chambre, par une fenêtre, alors que les deux êtres surnaturels se fixaient sans vraiment se voir, ressentant juste la présence de l'autre. Klaus n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander si elle voulait une chambre d'ami, il s'était dit qu'elle en aurait fait la requête au lieu de rester muette pendant qu'il plongeait la salle dans l'obscurité. Il l'entendit s'allonger sur un côté du lit, puis se glisser sous les draps. Il la rejoignit bien vite, soulevant la couette blanchâtre avant de sentir sa chaleur sous la masse de la couverture. Il était à demi conscient de ce qui s'était déroulé cette soirée et avait dû mal à croire que Caroline était réellement couchée à ses côtés. Amis. C'était déjà une grande avancée pour l'Originel qui s'était lancé le challenge de la séduire. Les amis dormaient-ils ensembles ? Il supposa que oui. Mais des amis qui avaient des sentiments réciproques ? Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de cela. Il savait simplement que d'une façon ou d'une autre, la blonde tenait à lui. Sinon elle ne serait pas là ce soir, non ?

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix sortant comme une douce mélodie.

- Je pense au fait que cette journée a été pleine de surprises, répondit-il.

- A qui le dis-tu… Soupira-t-elle, cette vie est tellement étrange, et pourtant je me préfère comme ça. »

Il se tourna sur le côté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était dans l'exacte même position que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

Il entendit la respiration de Caroline devenir plus saccadée.

« Ne fais pas le surpris, tu sais exactement comment j'étais avant, tu me l'as très bien montré le jour où je devais élire une nouvelle Miss Mystic Falls. »

Il s'allongea sur le dos, se demandant si les choses auraient été différentes s'il l'avait rencontrée humaine. Peut-être bien, mais Caroline était toujours la même intérieurement. La blonde sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Ne cherche pas de faille, tu n'aurais même pas fait attention à moi.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il peu après. Tu ne me plais pas seulement parce que tu es forte et possède beaucoup de confiance en toi, sweetheart.

- Ce n'est pas une conversation qu'on habituellement deux amis… »

Evidemment, elle rêvait de l'entendre dire plus. En fait, elle voulait même qu'il continue mais elle ne voulait pas le lui admettre. Elle se torturait en agissant ainsi et l'hybride sourit, remarquant très bien le débat interne de la blonde. Il sourit et se tut. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eût un silence dans la pièce et Caroline se demanda si l'Originel s'était endormi. Elle ressentit une incroyable frustration à cette simple idée et déclara d'une petite voix :

« Très bien, continues… »

Elle entendit Klaus rire légèrement.

« Tu es sûre, love ? Après tout, ce n'est pas une conversation qu'on habituellement deux amis. Dit-il en répétant ses mots.

- Klaus-

- Tu me plais pour ta personnalité, Caroline, l'interrompit-il, ta façon de rester avec tes amis pour t'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. Ta manière de vouloir tout diriger, de préparer des évènements avec tellement d'enthousiasme… J'aime même tes défauts, ta façon de vouloir contrôler tout le monde. Ils trouvent cela énervant mais je sais que c'est pour t'assurer qu'ils soient heureux et que chacun de tes actes cachent quelque chose en-dessous. Tu me plais pour la lumière qui éclaire toute une salle baignée dans l'obscurité, et ton sourire… quasiment omniprésent. Sans oublier ta redoutable beauté et tes boucles blondes. »

Caroline resta pantoise face à sa tirade. C'était comme s'il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Sa façon de rajouter sa beauté à la fin, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail mineur parmi tout le reste, lui faisait tellement de bien. Au fond, elle savait que les garçons étaient la plupart du temps avec seulement pour son physique, oubliant sa personnalité. La vampire avait dû mal à croire que l'Originel puisse autant être obsédé par elle. Et dire qu'elle l'avait laissé marcher dans la gueule du loup, sans tressaillir. Elle se rapprocha de lui et installa sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur d'une façon pas très amical.

« Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée. »

L'hybride poussa un léger soupir à ses mots, ferma les yeux et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à son aveu, avant de lui répondre :

« Je te pardonne. »

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sachant que demain serait une journée complètement différente et où aura lieu plusieurs explications et disputes envers ses amis sur son choix récent. Heureusement, Caroline avait désormais un autre ami vers qui se tourner si tout cela tournait mal. Un ami spécial, certes, mais au moins elle était sûre qu'elle serait très bien réconfortée si elle n'allait pas bien.

**"L'amour ne se prédit pas, il se construit."**

* * *

Coucou!

Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu le temps de revoir un petit OS vite-fait bien fait et j'espère que ça vous aura plût. J'ai vu l'épisode récent de TVD et lorsque j'ai vu que Julie Plec nous a donné le coup de grâce côté Klaroline en déchirant le dessin de Klaus, j'avais envie de poster cet OS.

Mon OS était déjà écrit, depuis un petit moment, je l'ai revu et me suis dit que ça pourrait faire plaisir aux Klarolines en pleine dépression comme moi x)

Je ne vois pas de suite pour cette fiction, ou alors une suite qui se terminerait dans le prochain chapitre mais je ne vais certainement pas rouvrir une nouvelle fiction car je suis en plein dans l'écriture de celle actuelle, qui met du temps d'ailleurs à progresser...

* * *

**Une petite review serait fort sympathique, car même si c'est un OS (donc sans suite en vue), je serais heureuse de voir qu'il a plût et que je ne l'ai pas corrigé ces derniers jours pour rien.**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


End file.
